This invention generally relates to shelf support devices and more particularly to a portable shelf for supporting a laptop or notebook computer from a surface such as a table at a convenient operating position.
A number of approaches have been offered for supporting objects from a horizontal surface such as a table, bench or desk. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,324,570; 3,133,760; 4,312,535; 4,506,928; and 4,568,120 disclose detachable baby chairs and backs for benches which can be readily installed and removed from tables or benches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,987; 4,836,486; 4,844,387; 5,277,392; Design Pat. No. 325,868 and Design Pat. No. 314,505 all disclose various table or desk mounted supports for computer terminals or monitors. Wrist supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,176 and 5,288,042. A mouse support for hanging a flat mouse pad on a desk or table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,742. Other representative general support devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 895,834; 3,647,078; 4,583,753; 5,082,235; 5,104,080; 5,129,715; 5,140,914; and 5,156,096.
For desk top computers, as opposed to notebook and laptop designs, there is a wide variety of special furniture and appurtenances commercially available to take care of most ergonomic problems. Desks and work tables incorporate such features as built in shelves or drawers that accommodate the keyboard at a proper typing height. However, no analogous solution has been heretofore presented for the user of the notebook or laptop computer except for a stand-alone stationary desk system which has a floor supported printer stand, book shelf, light, and an inclined reading table surface specifically designed to accommodate a notebook computer. This stand-alone system, marketed by American Business Concepts, Inc. is not portable in any sense, although it is on wheels so that it can be rolled around a room.
Throughout this specification, reference to notebook computers will be understood to include laptop computers. Notebook and laptop computers available today are primarily designed for compactness and for limited use while the user is commuting or traveling away from the user's primary desktop computer. Notebook computers are generally a bit smaller than laptops. Typically, these computers are supported on the user's lap while traveling. A person's lap is ideal for holding small children,and for the adept, can be used as an eating platform at picnics and buffets. However, a person's lap is not a practical surface on which to perform serious sustained work other than such activities as knitting or fine sewing. A person's lap is also not a good support for sustained use of a notebook computer. Therefore, most computer users place their notebook computers on a horizontal surface of some stationary object, such as, a table top or desk for sustained use, whenever available.
There are a number of ergonomics problems confronted by the user of a notebook computer when the user is at a desk or table or in some other location that is not as confining as a car or an aircraft seat. For example, the standard table or desk top is at a height of between about 28 and 30 inches. This height is comfortable for writing with a pencil or pen, but is too high for comfortable use of a keyboard for sustained periods. In addition, the notebook computer keyboard is usually flat and compact, so that it is not at an ergonomically correct angle. Further, there is usually no rest for the user's wrist which can lead to joint problems, such as, carpal tunnel syndrome over prolonged use in incorrect positions.
There is presently an unfilled need for a compact, portable shelf for supporting a laptop or notebook computer from a stationary object, such as, a table or desk at a height, angle and position that is ergonomically correct for the user.